


On Various Take Two

by orphan_account



Series: 50 Sentences [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 sentences for various pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Mitchell/Anders Johnson

_Beaches_

“I didn’t think this was possible,” he said, the only thing he could think of as he rubbed aloe over Mitchell’s sunburnt back.

_Blanket_

Anders smiled fondly when he came back into the room and all he could see were tousled curls.

_Boots_

Mitchell only smiled when Anders took one look at all the buckles and zippers and said, “You don’t need any extra help looking goth.”

_Coo_

Anders actually tried to bite him when Mitchell kept poking at his cheek and cooing at him.

_Cuddle_

He pulled him back onto the bed easily, Anders not putting up much resistance and Mitchell buried his face in the crook of his neck.

_Empty_

The bed felt cold without Mitchell in it, but he figured he should get used to it now.

_Ice_

Mitchell’s skin had always been cold, but when Anders found him after the fight with Herrick his skin was freezing to the touch.

_Lingerie_

Anders swallowed heavily and let his eyes slowly trace up the stockings on Mitchell’s mile long legs.

_Messy_

George rolled his eyes when Mitchell came back from talking to Anders with his shirt scrunched up and his hair a wreck, a bruise peeking out from under the wrinkled collar.

_Music_

Anders sat down at the harp, casual as you please and easily plucked out a song that Mitchell had never heard before.

_Roses_

The petals were everywhere, a deep red scattered all over the bed and a beautiful contrast against Mitchell’s skin.

_Running_

He left Mitchell because he didn’t do commitment, and it terrified that he would try for Mitchell.

_Scarf_

“I don’t actually need a scarf,” he protested, but Anders threw one around him anyway.

_Scars_

Mitchell told him one day it was because scars from when they were human never go away, including the teeth marks from the vampire that turned him, and he sighed when Anders traced over the two tiny, neat dots on his neck.

_Sick_

Anders sighed in relief as Mitchell’s cool hands ran over his feverish skin, and he pushed himself fully against the vampire.

_Stake_

Mitchell had given him one; he said it was “just in case.”

_Stars_

Mitchell was almost insultingly surprised by how much Anders knew about them.

_Stretch_

He had been on his way out the door when Mitchell stretched, a graceful, lazy move ending with a roll of his hips that chased all thoughts of work from Anders’s mind.

_String_

He had no way of knowing that delicate, tenuous connection would lead to something like this.

_Ticklish_

It didn’t surprise him in the least to find out Mitchell was ticklish, and Anders had no qualms about using the information as often as possible.


	2. Kili/Tauriel

_Beaches_

“One day you’ll cross this, won’t you?” he asked, and Tauriel kissed his shoulder instead of replying.

_Blanket_

She was falling asleep where she stood, so Kili guided her to the bed and pulled a blanket over her, smiling when she squeezed his hand briefly in thanks.

_Boots_

Her boots were much thinner than he expected, so different from their own heavy leather and thick soles.

_Coo_

He was awake enough to know she was fighting the urge to coo but not awake enough to put up much protest.

_Cuddle_

When he felt he would go insane worrying about his brother, Tauriel pulled him close, her hair falling around him and hiding him away for a short while.

_Empty_

He had died and she would endure, but their kind only loved once.

_Ice_

She moved as gracefully as she always did while he slid after her, constantly in danger of falling on his face.

_Lingerie_

Kili reached back to brace himself on the bed, his blood rushing south when Tauriel walked in only covered in her underthings.

_Messy_

Tauriel gently worked her fingers through Kili’s tangled hair while he slumped sleepily against her.

_Music_

She had never expected dwarven singing to be beautiful as well.

_Roses_

He was not familiar with flowers, having spent so much of his life underground like most of his kin, so she always made sure to bring him a different one.

_Running_

“We dwarves are natural sprinters!” he shouted after her.

_Scarf_

After passing it back and forth, each insisting the other one needed it more, they decided to share it.

_Scars_

She traced over them with a fascinated look on her face, feeling the roughness under the smooth pads of her fingers, murmuring that elves don’t scar.

_Sick_

Neither of them could get sick.

_Stake_

Neither of them had ever had such a personal stake in politics before, like a peace treaty.

_Stars_

He did everything to encourage her stories about the stars, content to listen and bask in her excitement.

_Stretch_

She gripped his leg under the knee to hold it steady while her other hand gripped his leg by the calf and moved it back and forth, helping through the stretches that healers had recommended for his injured leg.

_String_

She pulled back the string, eyes riveted to the target across the range, and Kili took in everything about her posture and even the way she breathed until she released the arrow into the center of the target.

_Ticklish_

She found out by accident, and a mischievous grin crossed her face before she dug her fingers into his side while he thrashed and laughed under her.


	3. Fili/Kili

_Beaches_

Kili didn’t know if he felt like swimming that day, but he found himself suitably convinced when Fili started stripping.

_Blanket_

Kili smiled when Fili shuffled in wrapped in a blanket, a freckled shoulder peeking out from underneath it and his hair a curly mess spilling down his back.

_Boots_

They were so used to using the same boots until they fell apart; it was strange that they weren’t allowed to wear boots that were even slightly scuffed now.

_Coo_

Fili looked so sleepy and adorable when he crawled into Kili’s lap and buried his face in Kili’s neck that he bit back any sounds and simply wrapped his arms around him.

_Cuddle_

His brother was the perfect size for it.

_Empty_

The room was empty except for the two of them, which suited him just fine.

_Ice_

Kili’s lips were blue and he was shaking almost violently when they finally found him.

_Lingerie_

Fili looked amazing in lace.

_Messy_

Their hair was a wreck in the mornings, Fili’s being especially impossible.

_Music_

Fili sang quietly into Kili’s ear, his warm breath washing over the shell.

_Roses_

Kili had no use for real flowers, but he loved the arrow shaft carved to look like a rose that Fili had made for him.

_Running_

Kili took off with a laugh, leaving Fili helpless except to smile and run after him.

_Scarf_

The scarf Fili had knitted him was lumpy and obviously handmade, and it was Kili’s favorite.

_Scars_

Fili still had the scar from when he had jumped in front of Kili and took a sword to the shoulder.

_Sick_

Fili didn’t know what to do when Kili was thrashing on Bard’s table; dwarves don’t get sick.

_Stake_

He hammered the final stake into the ground, finishing the tent just in time for Fili to walk back to their campsite with the firewood.

_Stars_

He took him under the stars, Fili stretched out on a blanket under him and smiling up at him.

_Stretch_

Fili was unexpectedly flexible for a dwarf, a fact they took advantage of frequently.

_String_

Kili let Fili squeeze his hand as hard as he needed while Oin sewed his wound closed.

_Ticklish_

Fili ran his fingers lightly over Kili’s stomach, watching the muscles quiver and directing a soft smile at Kili when the younger dwarf caught his hand and brought it up to kiss his fingertips.


	4. Anders Johnson/John Mitchell/Michelle Brock

_Beaches_

He would be uncomfortable in all that sun, but it was worth it to see Anders and Michelle in their bathing suits and to trace the path the water made on their bodies.

_Blanket_

It wasn’t as crowded as they thought it would be, not with Mitchell pressing as close to both of them as he can.

_Boots_

Neither of them thought much of the boots until Michelle turned around and they saw laces leading up her legs, the black ribbon a stark contrast to her pale skin.

_Coo_

They shaved the stubble off completely just out of curiosity and immediately cooed at how baby faced he looked without it.

_Cuddle_

Mitchell adored cuddles, and they found out that if they were sitting near each other, Mitchell would end up curled next to them with their arm around him soon enough.

_Empty_

The bed felt empty without Mitchell, even with the two of them in it.

_Ice_

During the summer, they draped themselves over Mitchell and sighed in relief at he chill of his skin.

_Lingerie_

Sometimes it was frightening how much power Michelle had over them when she was wearing something tiny and lacy.

_Messy_

They didn’t even bother to make the bed during their vacation; they were never out of it for long.

_Music_

Anders preferred classical; Michelle preferred whatever she could work out to; Mitchell preferred classic rock.

_Roses_

They both knew better than to get her roses.

_Running_

He never expected them to follow him to Bristol t bring him back.

_Scarf_

They bought him a scarf to warp around himself and give him more protection from the sun.

_Scars_

Sometimes when they would run their fingers through her hair they could feel the scar from where the hammer had connected.

_Sick_

Anders turned into the whiniest baby they had ever seen; Michelle simply tried to take care of it herself.

_Stake_

After they heard of vampires searching for Mitchell, Michelle started keeping a stake nearby.

_Stars_

The droplets from the bath sparkled against their skin as they all fell on the bed.

_Stretch_

Her phone beeped, and she expected another dirty text from Anders, so she wasn’t completely surprised when instead she got a video of Mitchell stretched around Anders’s cock, the long line of his body quivering and his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

_String_

They were twined so tightly together now it was impossible to separate again.

_Ticklish_

Anders was ticklish just under his chin; Michelle was ticklish on the backs of her knees; and Mitchell was ticklish everywhere.


End file.
